Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
* de tolera(de usa) sever--heavyduty(shoes,device ...) **posable "de usa sever" ---- *esposa-- + divulge ** O "revela". O "conosi"? Simon **esposa-- + divulge(no sola en foto),e ance revela e conosi -la tre parolas es bon per me ! **me pensa ce revela e esposa es bon per "divulge." Jorj *sentos-- +sesitive(medical) **me sujeste "reatos" per un plu esata sinifia. * cultiva e sentosia --culture and sensitivity test (urina,sangue) **"reatos" per oio o pel (sensitive) . Ma per culture and sensitivity test --cultiva e sentosia -- * interim (agreements,period,payment) ? **temporar, durante, interval **Me ia ajunta esta sinifia a "tempora" e "durante". Per "interim payment", "interim profit" me sujeste "paia periodal", "profita de periodo partal". Simon ---- * solvetota--be all end all ** "The be-all and end-all" de un ativia es se gol o motiva xef. "Solvetota" es plu simil a "sanitota"; e posable el es plu bon ce esta per la sensa nonmedical. Simon *obente a lege--law abiding ** Esce "obe" no prende un ojeto direta en LFN? Simon **pardon," obente a lege" es per asentua ,en usante ajet" obente",ma verbo "obe lege" es sin" a ",natural . **Interesante. Me ia suposa ce un partisipio ativa pote ave un ojeto direta. Ma me no ia vide un caso de esta en LFN a ante. Posable "obente la lege", o "obente la leges", o an "obente a lege". Jorj? Simon ---- * es esta coreta ? "el ia perde en altia par erode, par la presa de stratos de deponeda su el, e en un min grado '' par ..." > un grado min par ** Me ta dise "a un grado min grande", o "min multe". "Min" e "plu" pote es ajetivos, ma los es alora cortis de "min multe" e "plu multe". Simon *me alma mater -- me universia madrin **me no ave un opina. Jorj **On pote dise "me universa vea" si on desira comunica la sensa. Ma la espresa latina "alma mater" es relativa internasional. Simon ** "alma mater" o "universia madrin " Tu opina ,Jorj ? **me preferi "me universia" o "do me oteni me diploma" Jorj **diploma - /n diploma ! Jorj * soma = summary e add up ,e la du difere multe . Me opina ,pf ** sumaria \n \v summary ,summarise (portugese) ** soma -- add up **me no pensa ce la du va es confusada. soma sufisi. Jorj * ''nula-- '' no cosa'' . Per favore, me multe desira esta corti de italian :-) **pardona, ma no. el no es nesesada. Jorj ---- * "Si me ia ave moneta " ajunta money a "moneta"(coin) ? ** Me ia cambia a "monetas". Simon * La posesente es a tota ora -- ajunta "a tota ora --always " ? ** Me ia cambia a "sempre". Ance "a tota tempo" ta es bon, ma "a tota ora" pare strana: tro spesifante. Simon *Es varios metodos per indica la forma pasiva.> metodos varios ? **Me gusta "varios metodos", car me senti la manca de un espresa per "several". Nos ia discute la tema: la conclui no es clar, ma posable el es ce "varios" prenomal ta resta en la disionario. Jorj? Simon **ambos de vos usaa es oce, en me opina. me preferi simple "alga metodos." Jorj **"Alga metodos" es bon, ma el manca la sujeste ce la los es individuas de spesies diferente. Esta es un tinje usos. Me ia reajunta "varios" prenomal a la disionario per esta sensa de cuantia. Simon ** me no gusta alga asi . canes varios= several ;canes-variante =various ? ? **me sujeste "alga metodos varios". me no gusta "varios" ante la nom. Jorj